Un Amour Indescriptible
by Spiria
Summary: Neji est confronté à un choix, un choix crucial...Quelles en seront les conséquences ? L'avenir de Neji et d'Hinata en seront décidés...Mais, aurontils un avenir ?


Voilà, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. C'est un one-shot. Voilà, Bonne Lecture.

**Un amour indescriptible**

**Neji était assis sur le muret nord du jardin de la demeure des Hyugas. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, le dos courbé, Neji semblait être ailleurs…perdu…plongé dans l'incertitude.**

**« La vie ne nous réserve pas que des moments heureux…Parfois, il faut faire des choix…Mais certains sont tellement importants qu'ils décident de ta vie, alors fait les bons choix…Pour cela, tu n'auras qu'a écouter ton cœur… »**

**Combien de fois son père lui avait-il répéter ce dicton ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ?**

**Neji ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions…et il se trouvait seul pour décider…irrémédiablement seul…Ce choix, imposé par la volonté implacable de Hiashi Hyuga, chef du clan dépositaire du Byakugan, était trop lourd pour Neji…Qui avait le droit de choisir…Qui avait le droit de choisir du droit de vie ou de mort d'une personne ! Surtout de cette personne, cette fille, cette beauté inaccessible à qui Neji donnerait sans aucun doute son cœur tout entier ! **

**C'en était trop pour Neji ! Avant d'avoir pu les retenir, les larmes, qui menaçaient depuis un moment de perler de ses yeux, roulèrent sur ses joues en un torrent interminable. Et il les laissa se déverser sur ses joues…sur son cou…sur son torse…il les laissa expulser son horreur, sa tristesse et son incertitude. Ses larmes ressemblaient à du cristal, symbole de pureté…**

**Cette situation dura longtemps…**

**Le soleil commença lentement à se confondre avec la terre, marquant celle-ci de ses reflets multicolores…Bientôt, le soleil ne fut plus qu'une brève lumière à l'horizon, alors que déjà la lune marquait son territoire, s'installant dans le ciel avec ses millier d'enfants…L'atmosphère rassurante née avec la lune eut le don d'apaiser le jeune homme…**

**Il releva alors doucement la tête, laissant voir un visage pâle…d'immenses cernes sous ses yeux étaient aussi visibles, ainsi que des traces encore humides des multiples larmes qu'il avait versé …**

**Neji resta dans cette position environ une heure, regardant de ses yeux limpides comme un lac le paysage de la nuit…**

**Puis il se leva et s'enfonça dans les ténébreux couloirs de la demeure des Hyugas…Il ne fut bientôt qu'une ombre parmi les ombres… **

**« Neji-sama, Neji-sama, réveillez-vous, Hyugas-sama veut vous voir sur le champs ! »**

**Neji ouvrit un œil pour le refermer aussitôt, aveuglé. Le soleil s'était levé depuis peu mais ses rayons transperçaient déjà la fenêtre de sa chambre comme un laser. **

**« Neji-sama, réveillez-vous…mais réveillez-vous, nom d'une pipe ! »**

**« C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais… »**

**Neji se forcit à ré ouvrir les yeux. En effet, quelques heures plus tôt, épuisé, il s'était effondré sur son lit. Il se redressa sur son séant. Eichinki, ami et garde du corps personnel de Neji était déjà parti prévenir Hiashi de son arrivée imminente… **

**« Alors, Neji, quel est ton choix ? »**

**Le jeune garçon, qui venait juste d'entrée dans la pièce, ne répondit pas tout de suite…**

**« Je refuse de faire un choix tant que je n'ai pas vu Hinata. Cette affaire est très louche. Je refuse de croire qu'Hinata est commis une si grande trahison. En aucun cas, elle n'aurait abandonnée ses amis en pleine mission, jamais !!! »**

**« Ne me répond pas sur ce ton ! Je t'ai exposé les faits, Neji mais il n'y a que toi qui peut décider de lui infliger la punition suprême…Après tout tu le sais, Neji, elle est trop faible pour diriger le clan…**

**Le poing de Neji s'abatis sur la table, créant un vacarme assourdissant.**

**« Je veux voir Hinata, je le répète ! »**

**« Tu n'as aucun droit, Neji ! Ni celui de la voir, ni celui de chercher à justifier Hinata. Elle a commis une faute très grave ! Maintenant elle doit en payer les conséquences ! »**

**« Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup de droits mais il y en a au moins un que je possède et que vous, vous ne possédez pas…Vous n'avez pas le droit de condamner à mort votre héritière…Alors, puisque vous ne voulez pas que je voie Hinata, je ne prendrai aucune décision… »**

**Neji sortit du bureau de Hiashi Hyugas sur ces paroles avec un regard déterminé. En effet, quelque soit les interdictions du chef de clan, il parlerait à Hinata, coûte que coûte… **

**Byakugan activé, Neji gravit rapidement les quelques marches qui le séparait du premier étage. Il était sûr de trouver Hinata dans sa chambre. Regardant rapidement au alentour, Neji ne remarqua aucun mouvement suspect. La maison s'était endormie…**

**Le jeune homme toqua doucement à la porte de la jeune héritière…Au début, il ne reçut aucune réponse…Puis il entendit comme un bruit étouffé…Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, tournant la poignée le plus silencieusement possible…Ce qu'il devait voir derrière cette porte…Ce qu'il devait y voir resterait dans son cœur jusqu'à ce que son dernier souffle de vie s'évanouisse…**

**Hinata ne ressemblait plus à la petite personne joyeuse et incroyablement timide qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur…Hinata ne possédait plus ce souffle de vie éternel dans ses yeux, comme une flamme que rien ne peut emporter…Non…Hinata avait les yeux vides de toutes émotions, de tous sentiments…Elle avait maigri, et Neji ne voyait plus que la peau sur ses os saillant…Des traces rougeâtres parsemées la peau fine et blanche de ses bras…Seul un léger sourire émergea de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit Neji à côté d'elle…Elle était attachée, pieds et poings liés…La corde entamait la peau de ses poignets…Apparemment, elle était tellement affaiblie que même un infime sourire lui demandait un effort surhumain…**

**Neji sentit monter en lui une colère sans limite. Comment avait–on osé faire souffrir une fille comme Hinata…comment pouvait-on être aussi ignoble pour laisser mourir Hinata…**

**Neji n'eut pas le temps de détacher Hinata ni de donner une réponse à ses questions…Il sombra dans l'inconscience, après avoir un immense coup sur la tête…**

**Neji se réveilla lentement avec un mal de tête épouvantable…Il garda les yeux fermé…Il pouvait sentir sur son visage son sang qui perlait de sa blessure…Il était attaché, debout, sur ce qui était apparemment un piquet…Rassemblant quelques forces, il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant un paysage d'épouvante…Le jeune homme était situé près d'un cratère de volcan, très près…Neji pouvait voir la lave bouillante se mouvoir dans le cratère, créant un bruit sinistre…**

**« Alors, Neji, enfin réveiller, le paysage te plaît ? »**

**Neji tourna la tête. Hiashi Hyugas se tenait à quelques mètres de lui…**

**« Je savais que tu irai la voir, Neji…Tu es tellement prévisible…Mais tu aurais peut-être du t'en abstenir, cette fois… »**

**Il éclata d'un rire rauque qui me glaça les sangs…Puis il se déplaça sur le côté, me laissant regarder de mes yeux horrifiés où était Hinata…Elle était pendue par les poignets dans le vide…Je ne pouvais enlever mes yeux d'Hinata…**

**« Tu vois, Neji…C'est ce qu'il en coûte de désobéir à un chef de clan…Hinata ne voulait pas faire un mariage arrangé comme je le voulais…Elle en a donc payer le prix… »**

**« Vous m'avez menti en disant qu'Hinata avait abandonné ses amis en pleine mission ! Je vous déteste !... »**

**« Neji, mon petit Neji, réfléchis…Tu n'aurais pas accepter de condamner à mort Hinata si je t'avais juste donner comme raison qu'elle m'avait désobéi…Mais il faut que je me débarrasse d'elle, Neji…Comprends-le, elle est trop faible pour porter sur ces épaules le lourd fardeau d'être un chef de clan… »**

**« Libérez Hinata, libérez là tout de suite ! En tant que chef de clan, vous n'avez pas le droit d'assassiner votre héritière, alors libérer-là… »**

**« Tu me pousses dans mes retranchements, Neji…Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de la faire mourir en tant que chef de clan mais je peux toujours le faire en tant qu'homme ! Neji, prépares-toi à voir la mort d'Hinata, frêle fille timide et faible… »**

**Hiashi activa son Byakugan et commença à faire une série de signe…Neji, dans un effort surhumain réussit à se défaire de ses liens et à bloquer Hiashi…Celui-ci, dans un mouvement de colère, agrippa violemment le jeune homme par l'épaule et le suspendit d'une seule main au dessus du cratère…**

**« Neji, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter toi aussi dans le cratère…Réfléchi…Tu deviendra héritier du clan des Hyugas, je pourrais t'enlever ton sceau…Neji… »**

**Un silence se fit…**

**« Je refuse…Vous pouvez toujours nous jeter dans le cratère…cela sera toujours mieux que de devenir héritier avec le poids de la mort d'Hinata sur les épaules »**

**Hiashi ne dit rien…Il se contenta de lancer Neji dans les cratère rempli de lave…**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps d'Hinata sombra aussi dans le cœur du volcan…**

**Les trois derniers mots que Hiashi Hyugas entendit furent :**

**« Je t'aime »**

**Ces trois mots, prononcés en même temps par les deux gens, moururent en même temps que leur corps, embrasés à mort par la lave bouillante… **

**Fin.**

**Voilà. J'avoue que j'ai eu assez de mal avec cette fic. J'aimerais que vous m'exposiez votre avis.**

**Spiria.**


End file.
